Chewaqqa
"I am a proud Wookie warrior." Chewaqqa was a male Wookie Jedi who was born on the planet of Kashyyyk. That served for the Republic. He was trained by Jedi Master Plo Koon himself because when Master Koon got the request he said yes because himself was trained by Tyvokka. Young Life Chewaqqa was just a Padawan when the Battle of Kashyyyk started. He, his older brother Chewzara and the General Chewbacca built up a strong group of Warriors. When the Golden Squad came they started the attack. Hunting Fire "Speaking in a native language is very important. We love who we love. And we love all those who we are around. It was the thing that drives all of us. It was the thing that makes us the best people of those things that some people do." Said Chewaqqa to his class of people on Kashyyyk. His ways of teaching to those who couldn't learn was to learn how to teach you but he was not a teacher and he refused to teach for those. Training For The Temple After his Jedi Training, Chewaqqa trained for the army on the planet of Kashyyyk. For Chewaqqa he was one of the few Wookiees to be able to speak Basic and Wookiee, that was rare for the Wookiee people. Chewaqqa was also trained in all forms the saber combat of Form IV. It was the thing that had to happen to be able to be the one who would like to be able to have a thing for the war in general. Battle of Kashyyyk When they attacked many of the warriors died, sadly to many of them for their liking. They needed to retreat into the forest again. ARC-1004 was telling them to calm down and that they would make it. In that moment ARC-4444 had gotten shot, sadly he didn't make it. Costin Jr needed to go back to Coruscant because he couldn't take his fathers death again (2nd battle of Maridun- fake death) so he gave Gree the responsiblity. Chewzara wanted to go out there again while Chewbacca and Chewaqqa said no. On the night Chewzara left the group for attacking the Separatists alone, Chewaqqa was then waking up seeing his brother gone. He woke everybody and told them about it, Gree suggested to save him, Chewaqqa agreed. Chewbacca said sadly no and walked away with the warriors. Gree, Chewaqqa and the rest of The Golden's joined the rescue of Chewzara and it was now in hurry. When they came to the battlefield Chewaqqa saw His brother dead on the ground. He was now in rage and commanded Gree and The Golden's to join him, they accepted the challenge and together like General and Squad they stormed the Separatist base. The base with droids was almost destroyed and soon it was finish but then ARC-3636 got shot in the throat and couldn't breath. In that moment Jr arrived and the first he saw was a dying Wolffe, he stayed with Wolffe all time until he died. Chewaqqa killed the remaining droids and then helped the squad out of the planet by following them back to Coruscant. Chewaqqa was now a rememberable Jedi for Kashyyyk and he got the rank of Jedi Knight. Jr and the rest of the squad went on the funeral belonged to Wolffe and Costin, Chewaqqa came also and the nearest. Category:Jedi